dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorin (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Tuffles of Universe 11" |Race=Tuffle |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= Martial Artist Career Criminal |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations= }} Gorin (檎林 Gorin) is a Tuffle from Universe 11 and a Career Criminal. His name is a reference to the Japanese romaji for Apple as translated by Google Translator. Appearance Despite being a completely different race; Gorin heavily resembles Yamcha during the Android Saga albeit with Green hair and no scar over his eye. He wears a similar outfit to Saganbo with exception of the Galactic Patrol mark and orange in colour while also wearing black gloves and boots. He also carriers a button-like object that causes a fully mechanized suit to form around his body. His Ultra Suit red and black in colour as a result of Gorin's desire to 1-up the Pride Troopers. Personality Gorin is a fairly intelligent and crafty fighter. Gorin is a self-absorbed criminal and as he often uses Apurit to take the fall for him while showing a level of bravery as he is willing to take the Pride Troopers head-on rather than give up or run away. Gorin has no care for friends and only seems people as a means to an end. Biography Background Gorin is a career criminal and has at times fought against the Pride Troopers as he began to treat it as training. 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Gorin attends the Redemption Round after his team failed to get enough Victories during the 100-Team Challenge Round. Gorin and Apurit battle against each in the first half of the Redemption Round. During the battle against Apurit and reveals that he sees as nothing more than a tool for him to use causing Apurit to become enraged as a result of his feelings being hurt and proceeds to assault him. Gorin is later eliminated by Apurit's Spike Missile watch causes his flight capabilities to short out and results in him falling into the water beneath. Power Gorin has little to no power as he primarily relies on his Ultra Suit to fight his opponents. Equipment *Ultra Suit - The Ultra Suit is a mechanized armour that Gorin uses for combat. **Flight - Through the use of his suit; Gorin can fly. **Energy Wave - The Ultra Suit is able to fire a similar type of Energy used by Androids. **Ultra Bombardment - Opens the torso of his Ultra Suit revealing multiple several missiles and fires them at his opponent. These missiles have been modified to the point that they are as destructive as Galick Gun. **Ultra Beam - Gorin opens the central piece of the torso of his Ultra Suit. He fires a concentrated beam of Kinetic Energy at his opponent. **Ultra Flame Charge - Gorin reveals a barrel under his shin piece and fires a jet of fire that causes anything it hits to ignite in a fiery explosion. Trivia *Gorin is based on Lex Luthor and Tony Stark. Category:Tuffle Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters without Ki Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Martial Artists